BuckyNat Smut-A-Thon: Wednesday DomSub - Safeword
by Mon-Kishu
Summary: The Winter Soldier visits the Black Widow in her apartment. But things didn't work out as planned. preview: Her breathing became irregular. This one seemed to bleed more. And he… "Hmm… delicious…" James licked away the sweet liquid. Looking at his handiwork he chuckled softly. "You taste so… alive…" "Please, don't hurt me any more." Natasha begged. "Oh, I will hurt you..."


**BuckyNat Smut-A-Thon: Wednesday Dom/Sub - Safeword**

 _Summary: The Winter Soldier visits the Black Widow in her apartment. But things didn't work out as planned. Warning: fluff turning into torture, safeword being used, blood/chocolate syrup, knife, strong language_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Natasha knew what he was doing. Every time he came to her apartment, sneaking in like the ghost he was trained to be, he left a piece of his belongings there. At first it was a toothbrush, then a spare weapon and last night he had brought a shirt. Not something she would have guessed he even possessed with his lonewolf runaway lifestyle. She was sure he got it only to leave something normal at her place.

And right now, lying half naked with only this shirt on her, buttoned up to barely her breasts, she waited for him to climb through her window like he had done so many times, in this century, and the last.

He must have worn the shirt a few times because there was still his scent lingering which intoxicated her. Her entire home started to smell like him, mostly because they had sex in every room and on every surface possible. It started to feel like… their home. And somehow she didn't mind it. Maybe that was his plan all along. He wanted her to slowly get used to the fact that he wanted more.

Both of them had trust issues and that made the whole "falling in love" business a lot more difficult. For them it had been purely physical at first. Something only they could give each other. Sleeping with anybody beside him would now be so dull that she'd rather give up her sex life than let James go. He was like a fucking drug she couldn't get enough of.

The rush of cold wind was the only indication that he was in her room. The Soldier stalked through the darkness, all the predator in black and leather, only the glint of metal telling her about his presence. He was about to join her on the bed when his breath was caught in his throat. She was wearing the shirt he had left in her closet last time. "Mine… all mine…"

Natasha smiled. She could hear his soft growl of possessiveness. Primal and lustful. "Yours…" The Black Widow arched her back, exposing her barely covered breasts, the tips already hard in anticipation. In an invitation she bent her knees and spread her thighs wide. "Now take me, mark me, fill me."

The Winter Soldier gave an unrestrained groan. "I will fuck you senseless." He walked over the bed, taking off his shoes and jacket. "I'll ram my cock so deeply into this tight little quim of yours until you can taste me in the back of your throat."

She mewled at that. "James…" The bed creaked under the weight of his muscles.

He ran his metal hand along her thigh possessively, further up her curves, over her left breast, finally coming to rest on her throat.

Natasha felt her heart hammering in her chest. He had all the power right now. He could kill her if that's what he wanted. "I'm yours…"

The Soldier chuckled at her submissiveness when she closed her eyes in defeat, ready for him to strangle her or to fuck her. "I have something very special planned tonight." From his belt he pulled out a silk blindfold.

"And what will that be?" Natasha asked daringly.

Oh how he loved her gaze. So strong and unbreakable. A fierce flame that burned hot enough to melt the ice the cryo had left around his soul. "Hush… that would be telling. Let's just say i intend to erase the scars I left on you over the years." His eyes flickered over her shoulder and then down to her belly.

She wondered what he meant by that but decided not to probe further while he bound the silk around her head. The blindfold had little pads in it to cover her eyes completely.

Satisfied with his work he watched how she bit her lip in anticipation. "Ah, don't do that. Only I am allowed to bite you."

"Argh, get started, Barnes. I don't have all night." She growled in frustration.

"So impatient. I like that." James gave her a quick kiss on the lips before tracing along her neck with his tongue. "Oh, you taste delicious. Hmm…" he wandered lower to her breast. "So sexy with my shirt on." He sucked the tip into his mouth, enjoying her moan of pleasure. His metal hand squeezed her other breast while he attacked her nipple with his teeth.

Natasha slung her arms around him, trying to press her body against his.

"Down, girl. I am holding the leash." He gave her a rather forceful smack on the hip. "I might have to restrain you. But I didn't bring handcuffs…"

She had some stored in the upper left drawer but decided not to tell him. Her legs closed behind his back, trapping him, challenging him.

Another slap. This one with his metal hand, leaving a bruise. "You will comply…" He grabbed her wrists with enough force to snap a bone if she didn't have the serum. "But maybe I have to break you in first, like a horse, a breeding mare. Its only purpose to be fucked."

She gave a helpless whimper before freezing as she heard the sound of metal being bend. What did he…? Then she understood as the rods of her headboard were folded around her wrists. An experimental tuck told her everything she needed to know. Unbreakable, not possible to slip out of, even if she broke half the bones in her hand.

"And now be still and think about how I will screw you tonight. I want you drenching wet once I return with the rest of the tools…" He purred against her ear as he pressed his groin between her thighs.

Oh god… His words left her mewling. They did have the desired effect. His trousers were instantly soaked in her juices. "What tools?"

He clicked his tongue and got up, moving around her rooms in silence so Natasha had to concentrate hard on the sounds. James had planned to make her wonder and guess. He actually only needed two things he had already prepared this morning when she had been at SHIELD. But right now he moved from the bathroom to the hallway and back. Finally he stopped the smoke screen and looked for the actual tools.

She heard him rumbling around in her flat, in the kitchen cabinets, and then… Her silverware. The Black Widow imagined how he tested all the knives, searching for something that fit the situation. Oh, god, would he actually hurt her?

James held the two objects in his hands as he came back as quiet as possible. Leaning over her shivering form he finally whispered: "I will now cut away those marks I left on you." He played with the knife in his hands before pointing the tip at her skin.

She could feel something hard and cold and then… pain… "Stop!"

"Be still or I might cut away more than intended." He purred while sliding the knife around the scar on her shoulder.

Natasha could feel something wet on her skin and thought she could smell blood. "Stop, James, please."

He waited for her to say the safeword they've agreed upon at the beginning of their romance. With all the bad memories and trained reflexes it had been a precaution and a wise decision.

Natasha breathed in deeply and steadied herself. No, she wouldn't give in.

"Alright … now for the other one." The knife wandered lower to her belly. "Odessa… I can still see how the sun made your hair glow like rubies, like blood." He pressed the knife down.

Her breathing became irregular. This one seemed to bleed more. And he…

"Hmm… delicious…" James licked away the sweet liquid. Looking at his handiwork he chuckled softly. "You taste so… alive…"

"Please, don't hurt me any more." Natasha begged.

"Oh, I **will** hurt you. The only question now is… should I use my cock." He pulled out his member and leaned over her, the tip entering shallowly. "Or my hand." James lifted himself again, and replaced his maleness with three of his metal fingers. When he realized how easily they slipped inside he added his pinky and pushed in further. "Such a slut…" The thumb played with her clit before gliding between her folds. "I could fist that cunt…"

Natasha sobbed in shame. How could he play her this easily? What had the Red Room done to her that **this** made her feel good?

"Or…" He pulled back and parted her with the knife.

"Rusted!" Natasha shouted and felt him backing off instantly.

"I'm sorry…" Setting everything aside he bent the metal rods apart wide enough for her to slip out. "I thought you might…"

"That was **not** a game!" She tore away the blindfold and looked at her wounds. "That was…" Natasha wiped at the 'blood' and couldn't believe it.

"Chocolate syrup." Bucky said with a gentle smile.

"But how…?" She saw the dull butter knife next to him she recognized instantly.

"I put it in the freezer. It can burn like a wound cut into the flesh." He knew it all too well.

"You tricked me." Natasha gasped and couldn't believe her own foolishness.

"I would never hurt you, Natalia." He embraced her gently.

"I hate you…"

Bucky gave her a quick kiss and let her taste the chocolate on his lips. "No, you don't. You knew what you got yourself into when you let me in your bed."

She punched him in the side with enough force to leave a bruise. "Be glad I didn't make the satellite call." Meaning his deactivation word Sputnik. "I didn't expect that…" She had been finally able to grasp the entire situation. "You will so pay for tricking me!"

James gave her a cocky grin. "I'm already looking forward to it."

~.~

 _Just to be clear. I actually wanted it to end differently. It is a scene I have planned for a later chapter in Bloodline in which Bucky is afraid of hurting Nat and she tells him to do something to work through her fears. She will be equally surprised but trust him enough to go through with it. For this one here I wanted to try the other way and by doing that proved my own suspicion of how important trust in a relationship is._

 _This felt more like two different fanfics on one for me. I wanted to go for that "Bucky tries to move in with her" prompt by Desert Eagle but then kind of drifted… XD Sorry. Making an entire fanfic every day for a week starts to pull on my reserves. I've already finished two other fanfics I'll post the next days, so this one more or less just slipped in between. A quick sketch while I watched "warhorse" on tv XD_

 _Please review and share. And maybe check out my fanfic "Bloodline". I'll use the same issue of torture there once more and let it work out differently._

 _Also, thank you all so much for the reviews and messages I've gotten so far. What really struck me was how happy many of you were about Nat having the chance to become a mother. I didn't put it in here (although I couldn't withstand the 'breeding mare' reference XD but that one I got indirectly from warhorse XD) but I'll try to write the_

 _Bucky as "Winter daddy" meme you've asked about ^^_

 _Oh, all the fluff… and feels… I can't! XDDDD_

 _Till the next time ^^_


End file.
